Sango's Inner Pervert
by jackie-o2
Summary: Sure, Sango's always slapping around Miroku for being a perv, but all it takes is one van to show that maybe Sango has as perverted a mind as Miroku...set in modern era, some SM not dirty or anything, just humoroneshot


Hello all! I took a break from writing my current story to get down this oneshot. This idea has been in my head and I must get it out. Something similar happened to me that I will explain at the end so I won't ruin anything. Enjoy!

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

She walked out of the mall holding his hand in her right and clutching her many bags in her left. Sango had been feeling elated for the past couple of weeks because she and her long time perverted crush Miroku were finally a couple. It had taken them a long time to admit their feelings but was prodded along by her best friend Kagome and her boyfriend Inuyasha, who was Miroku's best friend.

She sighed happily and they walked to the curb right in front of the main entrance instead of heading straight for the car. Miroku swung his arm around her shoulders and they both watched the cars go by.

Suddenly, a van pulled up next to the curb. Sango gave it a glance and turned back around to what she was looking at before and then did a double take. In big letters on the side of the van it said: INTERNATIONAL SEAMEN blah,blah,blah.

Miroku was staring off in the distance with a content look on his face when he felt Sango's form shaking beneath him. His eyes widened in surprise and he felt a rush of panic. Did he make her cry!

"Sango…what's wrong!" He lifted her face up to see her eyes full of tears.

Upon closer inspection, Miroku saw that they weren't tears of sadness or grief but of…laughter!

"What's so funny?" He wore a confused look upon his face as he stared at the girl who was the love of his life and also the girl who could hardly breathe from laughing so hard. She was on the ground pounding her fists and holding her stomach for a while before finally getting a grip. She weakly pointed at the van and said "It says seamen!" before bursting into more laughter.

Just when Sango first started laughing, a group of men came out of the mall holding bags from various stores. One man smiled at the couple as he walked past them…and into the seamen van. The whole group piled in the van and it departed.

All at once Sango's laughter ceased. Once again Miroku looked at her with a confused expression.

"…Now I feel guilty…"Sango murmured.

"Why?" Miroku was getting more and more lost by the second.

"Because I laughed in front of the seamen guy…maybe he doesn't have a lot of money so he has to live at a seamen facility and give his seamen for money…and all those other guys too…I guess they took them shopping today…"

Now it was Miroku's turn to laugh. He laughed until he was getting purple in the face and had to lean on Sango for support. The whole time Sango was demanding to know what was so funny.

Finally Miroku's laughter subsided and he explained to Sango what was so hilarious.

"Honey, you are talking about semen…the ones that…well you know…"And he burst into another round of laughter.

"The seamen on that van…were like …like sailors. Pfft…! Honey, you're the real pervert!"

And so the story was passed on to Inuyasha and Kagome plus a few others and every once and a while, they would tease Sango about being the real hentai of the group. The end.

AAAAAAAAAAA

Haha, hope ya enjoyed…that was a real experience for me. I was at the mall with my 2 friends and the was that seamen van and I started laughing. One of my friends asked what was so funny and I told her that van! And she didn't get it and I said it says seamen! And my other friend started laughing too. The other friend was like what's seamen? So me and friend number 2 start explaining what semen are. Haha, the way it happened though was priceless. The group of men came out just as I turned and saw the van and started laughing and the man smiled at us and I told my friends about feeling guilty cause the seaman saw me laughing at their seaman van. Then later I was embarrassed cause I realized that he saw how perverted my dumb mind was. Haha, please review!


End file.
